Content delivery networks (CDN) may host third party content for fast delivery of static content, streaming media, and other services. Common methods exist for CDNs to perform user redirection. The most common methods may include using special dynamic name servers (DNS), application layer redirection and content modification. For example, content modification may be uniform resource identifier (URI) rewriting. In addition, CDN interconnection (CDNI) for a CDN interworking model may enable request routing to cross CDN boundaries. Existing CDNs may redirect end users towards surrogate servers using DNS based redirection.
There may be two or more ways for a P2P system to interwork with a CDN. One way may include the CDN used as the content source server. In another the CDN edge servers may be enhanced to perform the functionalities of network peers.